Friday of Kombat
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: Jason gets sent to the Mortal Kombat tournament. Will he fight for Earthrealm or conquer it? Find out in Friday of Kombat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another story. When I played MK9, I wondered when Sindel died, why did her death protect Earthrealm specifically? Well this is my crossover with a messed up theory. Also, I'm going to need some strange, creative ways to kill the people who get in Jason's way, so at the end of the chapter, let me know your ideas. So, let's get it done. **

Camp Crystal Lake. When you first look at it, you think it would be a beautiful place, but when you go into the place, you become a target for its permanent occupant, Jason Voorhees, who currently, was chasing a man screaming for his life with his machete in hand and hockey mask on his face. **(Remake appearance)** The man seemed to be losing him and hid behind a tree. He kept his breathing low so he wouldn't hear him. He heard no footsteps. He slowly peeked his head out only to see a machete speed toward his face then saw nothing. Jason walked slowly toward him as he fell to the ground and pulled out his machete. He then picked up the body as he took it back to his homemade shack. He then placed it with the others as he walked into his shack and walked back out with a tank of gasoline in his hands as he poured it onto the bodies as he dropped it and lit a match and threw it in, burning the bodies as he walked back in and looked at his mother's severed head. He shed a tear as he wished his mother was alive and with him.

_Why, why did you have to die? _He thought as he looked at the bags he had taken from his recent victims. He opened up one that belonged to a man who had tried to fight him with his bare hands as he looked at what appeared to be a map of a certain place.

_What is California? Looks like a few days walk from here. _ He thought as he looked at the map and saw that he wasn't far from the place. He decided to see what it was since some corporate business company was going to replace Crystal Lake with some amusement park and he could do nothing to stop them.

_Damn them all, why can't I do anything about this? _He thought as he picked up his mother's head and sweater and put them in a backpack he had found from one of his victims and walked out to head for California.

**(Play Rocky Theme) **

**(This part is in here for pure randomness)**

Jason was currently walking on a road, map in one hand and his machete in the other as he saw several cars passing by him. He then saw a man in raggedy clothes with a sign saying something about money. The man saw him and stuck his hand out.

"Please, sir, would you give me some money?" he asked as Jason stared at his hand before grabbing it and ripping it off as the man screamed before being stabbed with his machete. Jason pulled it out as he continued walking.

**Later**

Jason was now walking through a forest trail in the rain as he felt someone bump into him as he turned to see a man on the ground. He then got up and glared at him.

"Hey, asshole, watch where you're going!" he said as Jason stared at him before grabbing his head and snapped it to a 180 degree angle as he tapped the body, making it fall to the ground. He then continued walking.

**Later**

Jason was walking through the countryside as he saw a store and walked into it. He saw two holding guns to the storeowner as he picked up a knife sharpener for his machete as he walked toward the two robbers. He then stopped behind one as he raised his machete and sliced his head in half, making the other robber turn to him.

"What the fuck?" he asked raising his pistol as Jason smacked it out of his hand and stabbed him. Blood sputtered out of the man's mouth as Jason pulled it out. He then looked at the storeowner who looked at him with fear as he placed the sharpener on the counter and was reaching into his backpack to take out some money he took from his victims.

"Just take it." He said shakily as he stared at him and shrugged his shoulders, picking up the sharpener and walked out of the store.

**(End Rocky Theme)**

**California**

Jason was walking through city streets, finally reaching his destination as he heard a scream and saw a group of thugs holding down a little girl no older than five or six as his eye narrowed. If there was one thing he hated, it was little children being harmed in anyway because it reminded him of his own childhood. He stalked toward them seeing them say how they're going to have some fun. He then raised his machete and slammed it onto a trash lid, making a clang as they turned to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" one asked as he stopped and stared at them.

"Didn't someone tell you Halloween isn't here yet?" another asked, obviously not knowing a thing about the murderer standing in front of him. He simply stared at them as he walked toward them as one pulled out a knife and held it in a threatening way, but Jason was unfazed.

"Why don't you get out of here?" he asked as he continued walking and then he stabbed him with the knife. He looked down where it hit then back at the man as he grabbed his head and twisted it upside down. He then saw the other two backing up as he picked up the trash lid and threw it at one of them as it chopped his head off. He then walked toward the last one as he backed into a wall and Jason raised his machete and brought it down, splattering blood over the wall as the man screamed one last time. He was about to walk away when he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see the girl hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as he stared at her. He then made her let go as he walked out of the alley with his machete in the back of his jacket holding the map with both of his hands. He was too busy looking at the map that he didn't notice a bright light flash.

**Shang Tsung's Island**

The Mortal Kombat tournament. The fight that would determine Earthrealm's fate. Tarkatans guarded the island all over the place as a bright light flashed and a man in old clothing with a machete in the jacket, a hockey mask on his face with a backpack holding a map was walking and stopped.

_This isn't right I didn't see this on the map. _Jason thought as he heard footsteps and saw a creature with sharp teeth walk up to him.

"Trespasser, leave this island now or-" he didn't finish because Jason had immediately punched his head off as a group of Tarkatans arrived to investigate the light saw him decapitate their ally.

"He murdered one of us! Kill him!" one said as they all charged Jason with blades extending from their arms. Jason simply stared at them as he pulled out his machete and walked toward them. One tried to stab him as he sliced his arm off and shoved his machete into his head and pulled it out. He then turned around and decapitated another as he spun around and smacked another with his machete handle, killing him instantly from the blunt attack. He then grabbed another as he lifted him off the ground and started to choke him as he dropped his machete and grabbed his legs and folded the creature in half, killing him. He then heard a snarl as he looked to see the last one growl at him.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT!" he screamed as Jason picked up his machete.

**Round One. FIGHT!**

Jason immediately swung his machete, causing a slash mark to appear on the Tarkatan as he shot an energy blast at him, which Jason retaliated by grabbing him and stabbing him three times with his machete before throwing him to the ground. The Tarkatan immediately got up and got on one knee as he sliced Jason up and down repeatedly. Jason then punched the Tarkatan three times before kicking him, then uppercut him as he pulled out his machete and sliced his head. The Tarkatan got up as Jason pulled up his mask, showing his grotesque face as the Tarkatan froze in horror, giving Jason the opportunity to punch him in the face, breaking his skull which knocked the Tarkatan to the ground, then Jason pulled out his machete and stabbed the Tarkatan's chest and pushed him to the ground pulling his machete out of his chest and stomped on his stomach, cracking his ribcage. Jason then backed up, pulling his mask down as he swung his machete around as the Tarkatan got up.

**Jason Voorhees Wins! Round Two. FIGHT!**

The Tarkatan dashed up to Jason and spun around, extending his blades, slashing Jason as he hit the ground, but quickly got back up as he pulled out his machete and threw it into the Tarkatan's chest as he slowly walked toward him and grabbed it and kicked the Tarkatan off it. He then grabbed the Tarkatan as he shoved his machete into his chest before pulling it out and slamming him to the ground. The Tarkatan got up only to be grabbed and lifted off the ground as Jason threw him to the ground, winning the fight.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

Jason raised his machete, preparing to finish off the Tarkatan when he shot up and stabbed him in the stomach, and out his back as he looked at the backpack to see the blade sticking out with clothe on it. His mother's sweaters clothe. He immediately looked at the Tarkatan with a look of pure rage as he grabbed the arm and pulled it out of his stomach and ripped the entire arm off as the Tarkatan screamed in pain. He immediately ran away from him, Jason slowly following him as he saw the Tarkatan bang on a door.

**Meanwhile**

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage, now fin-" Shang Tsung was interrupted by the door.

"Shang Tsung let me in, let me in! There's an intruder on the island and he's killed several Tarkatans, oh no, no, NO!" a voice cried as silence followed. Then the doors opened to show a Tarkatan missing his arm, a machete in his back as a hand grabbed it and pulled it out. They then saw a man in old clothing and a hockey mask with a backpack stare at them. Jason Voorhees was pissed off.

**All right, the chapter's finished. If you want me to pair up Jason, or kill off certain characters, let me know in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. After some thinking, I decided to change Jason's appearance to look like Part 6 Jason Lives Jason, but he won't look like a zombie, though he'll have his powers. Also, there's going to be some AU, forgot to mention that, you'll know when you see it. So, let's get it done.**

Jason stared at everyone in the area as his eye narrowed. Maybe they could tell him how he got here.

"Ah, it seems we have a new kombatant, my name is Shang Tsung, what is yours?" an old man asked as Jason looked up at him and saw in his eyes deception, greed, and cruelty. He simply stared at Shang Tsung as he suddenly heard his mother's voice.

**"He's very bad, Jason, do not trust him."** She said as he decided to answer his question.

"My name is Jason Voorhees, and I want to know where I am." He spoke for the first time since he broke the silence he took for his mother, and he could've sworn he saw the woman in blue behind the old man had a look of recognition in her eyes.

"You are on my island, where the Mortal Kombat tournament is being held to determine Earthrealm's fate. If you were brought here, you must have been chosen to participate." Shang Tsung said as Jason had stopped listening after hearing the word island. He was nowhere near Crystal Lake. He simply stared at everyone in the room, as he looked at a man in a blue suit as he approached him.

"A fan, huh, you want an autograph?" he asked as he walked toward him only to be pulled back by a blonde woman.

"Get the fuck away from him!" she said as he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"That man's a murderer!" she said as Jason stared at her.

"Mother tells me to kill, so I kill." He said as the woman looked at him.

"I don't care what makes you kill, Voorhees, you're under arrest for multiple homicides!" she said as Jason gripped his machete. Suddenly a man wearing white and a straw hat appeared between them as he looked at Jason.

"Stop, I wish to speak with you alone." He said as Jason tightened his grip, but nodded his head as they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

**Training Room**

Jason and Raiden appeared in a room filled with training dummies and boards as he looked at him.

"I know full well who you are, Jason, and I know that your mother tells you to kill. I don't know how you came here, but you were brought here for a reason. Jason, if you help defend Earthrealm, I will speak to the Elder Gods about bringing back your mother." He said as Jason stared at him before taking off his backpack and pulled out his mother's head.

"You can bring mother back?" he asked hopefully as Raiden nodded his head and extended his hand.

"You have my word." He said as Jason slowly reached out his hand and shook Raiden's.

"We must return to the others." Raiden said as Jason put his mother's head back in his backpack as they disappeared.

**Shang Tsung's Throne Room**

Jason and Raiden appeared in the throne room as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them shaking hands.

"We have a deal, then." Jason said as he gripped his backpack with one hand and walked out of the room, though Kitana decided to follow him to see if he was who she thought he was.

**The Pit**

Jason held his mother's head in his hands as he looked at it with hope.

"You'll soon come back to me." He said as he heard footsteps as he looked to see the woman in blue from before.

"Your name is Jason Voorhees, correct?" she asked as he nodded his head. "I want to see your face. You sound familiar to me." She said as she placed her hands on his mask and slowly pulled it up and looked with shock and hope. "It… it is you." She said as she took off her mask and smiled as she hugged him. "You're alive." She said, as he was confused as to what she was talking about. Seeing his confusion, she asked, "You don't remember me, it's me, Kitana." She said as Jason put his hand on his chin, wondering where he heard that name until he remembered.

**(CUE FLASHBACKS)**

"Jason, dear, this is Sindel, a friend of mine. And this is her daughter, Kitana." His mother said, pointing to a woman with black and white hair that went to her back and a girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at him as she had a curious look in her eyes. The images blurred as it showed him and the same girl playing together. It then blurred to show them eating together.

"You look funny, Jason." She said as she patted his head, making him laugh. It then blurred to show him

"MOM!" Jason cried as he was trying his best to stay afloat as he had been screaming for help for a while, but no one had come. He was about to go under when…

"JASON!" a voice cried as he looked to see her in a blue swimsuit as she ran into the water. "HANG ON!" she screamed as she swam to reach him.

"KITTY!" he screamed as he extended his hand as she did the same, but it was too late. He submerged himself in the water as he felt her hand brush against his. Before he blacked out, the last thing he saw was her scared face.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Jason looked at her as he pulled down his hockey mask to hide his tears. She was the only friend he ever had in his childhood.

"Kitty?" he asked as Kitana smiled, remembering the nickname he had given her since her name was hard for him to pronounce when he was a child.

"Yes, Jason." She said as he hugged her while crying. Kitana then saw the head.

"Is that?" she asked as he nodded his head. She immediately remembered her mother as she hugged him tighter.

"My mother is dead, also, I am sorry." She said as she started to cry while Jason held her.

When Jason and Kitana parted from their hug, they stared at each other. "I still can't believe you've been alive this whole time." She said as Jason nodded his head. "I hated myself for not being able to save you. My mother tried to calm Pamela down, but she murdered the two councilors that left you unattended. I am sorry we couldn't stop her." She said as Jason nodded his head. "Well, I must be heading back, it was good to see you again." She said as he nodded his head. She then walked away as Jason stood on the bridge happy that the one friend he had in his whole life was here. Thought neither knew that a pale man with red tattoos was watching them. He smiled as he saw the interaction. "The Earthrealmer is a fine warrior. Kitana could bring him to our side. I must inform Shao Kahn of this." He said as he walked into a green portal.

**There we go! As you can see, when Jason drowned, I had Kitana when she was younger try to save him, that's because that is my theory that obviously didn't happen. Sindel had been to Earthrealm before, and took Kitana there when she was young, and met Pamela Voorhees and her son, Jason at Camp Crystal Lake. The two women became good friends while their children played with each other and also became good friends. So, even after Shao Kahn erased Kitana's memories, Sindel reminded her of the Voorhees. So yeah, they might continue their friendship, or become something more, heheheh. Or maybe Mileena will have that honor. Or maybe several MK girls. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're having a certain chainsaw wielding cannibal make his appearance on the appearance along with a few other killers and horror icons. Let me know if it was a good idea.**

Jason walked into the throne room as everyone looked at him. He simply walked over to a table and sat down as he took off his hockey mask. Everyone was shocked at his deformed face, but Jade saw that Kitana smiled. She likes this abomination? She then saw her leave her post and walked toward the monster as she gripped her staff. Kitana sat down after she picked up some food.

"Jason, how did you get here?" she asked, as Jade was more shocked that she was talking to him.

"I don't know, one minute I was walking to a place called California, the next I was here on this island with a bunch of sharp teethed monsters." He said as Kitana's eyes widened.

"You killed Tarkatans?" she asked as he nodded his head slowly. "That is not an easy thing to do. You really have changed, Jason." She said as she looked at him with a look that Jason had never seen from her. This confused him, as he suddenly felt something familiar.

Like someone familiar was talking to him but at the same time, he didn't know the voice. Curious, he stopped eating as he stood up and picked up his hockey mask as he walked toward the door as Kitana got up as well, concerned for her friend as did Jade, concerned for Kitana's safety. 

**The Arena**

_"Come here Jason." _The voice said as he walked onto the platform. _"Stop."_ It said as he stopped, and heard footsteps as he turns to see Kitana walking toward him.

"What is it Jason?" she asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, someone's speaking to me. It sounds familiar but at the same time, I don't know it." He said as he saw a woman in green walk toward them.

"Kitana, what are you doing associating with this monster?" she asked as Jason narrowed his eye and raised his arm to grab his machete.

"Ahh!" a voice cried as Jason turned to see a chainsaw coming toward him as he pulled out his machete and blocked it. He then turned to Kitana and the green woman.

"Go." He said as Kitana nodded her head in understanding as she grabbed the green woman's arm and went back the way they came as Jason turned around to see a man wearing what appeared to be butcher's clothing and a mask that looked like it was made of human skin. Jason immediately recognized him from reading a newspaper that belonged to one of his victims. This was Texas's chainsaw wielding cannibalistic killer, Leatherface. **(1974 Killing Mask Leatherface)** He seemed to smile under his mask as he pushed to gain the advantage as Jason pushed back. They then pushed each other back as they stared at each other. Leatherface then raised his chainsaw high as he screamed in frustration. Jason raised his machete. They then stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

**Shang Tsung's Throne Room**

Kitana and Jade ran back into the throne room as everyone stopped to stare at them. Most of the men were staring at them with lust, resulting in them glaring at them as they approached Shang Tsung.

"Shang Tsung, we need you to show Jason Voorhees." Kitana said as Shang Tsung raised an eyebrow but muttered an enchantment as a ball appeared showing Jason and the skin wearing man they met staring at each other with their weapons in hand.

**(Play Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold)**

Leatherface then screamed as he charged Jason who walked toward him. Machete met chainsaw as they once again pushed to gain the advantage. Jason kicked Leatherface as he pushed him away. Leatherface then screamed as he smacked Jason with the butt of his chainsaw, knocking his hockey mask off. He then shoved his chainsaw in Jason's face, skinning his face as blood shot out the second it hit as he fell to the ground. Everyone thought he was dead as Shang Tsung smiled. Suddenly, Jason shot back up with a bloody face as he grabbed Leatherface's arms and threw him behind him as he rolled across the ground. Leatherface got back up and saw that his chainsaw was behind Jason who was picking up his hockey mask and putting it back on his face. Leatherface ran toward Jason and punched him in the face as he dropped his machete.

Jason immediately punched Leatherface as he kicked him. Leatherface caught the kick as he pulled out his hammer and smacked Jason's leg with it as Jason grunted in pain. Jason the grabbed Leatherface and stabbed him three times with his machete before throwing him to the ground. Leatherface got up as he picked up his chainsaw and charged at Jason. With a scream, Leatherface thrust his chainsaw. Jason caught it and immediately pulled it out of his hands. Leatherface immediately screamed as Jason dropped it and ran toward him. Jason then grabbed Leatherface's throat as he raised him off the ground. Jason was about to pull out his machete when suddenly something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Leatherface immediately rubbed his throat as he got up. He looked up at his savior to see a man in a blue boiler suit with a white mask with red hair wielding a kitchen knife and a man with a burned face wearing a fedora, red and green sweater and brown pants with a razor glove. Leatherface picked up his chainsaw and was about to bring it down as the ball vanished. Kitana immediately felt her heart stop as it vanished, worried for Jason's safety.

**With Jason**

"Leave him. We'll finish him off some other time, our boss wants him alive for now." The burned man said in the voice Jason heard as Leatherface stood there for a second. "But he didn't say we couldn't hurt him." He said with a grin as he rolled Jason onto his back and the three began cutting his face leaving nothing but a blood stained face. He then laughed maniacally as they left Jason.

**Later **

Jason slowly rose from the ground with a groan. He immediately noticed that his mask was off, but his face felt different. He slowly touched his face to feel smooth skin as he picked up his machete and his eyes widened when he saw his reflection. His face was free of deformities, he had one brown eye and the other had no color, and he had blonde hair like his mother. He immediately got up still in shock as he put on his mask and sheathed his machete as he walked back to the others.

**Shang Tsung's Throne Room**

Jason walked into the room as Kitana was relieved to see him alive, but noticed something different about his face as he walked toward a table and placed his machete on the table. She walked toward him as she sat down with her food.

"Jason, is something wrong?" she asked as he shook his head, removing his mask as she gasped at seeing his face, making everyone turn to look at them and had the same reaction with Jason's face as a few of the woman had looks of lust, confusing Jason. Kitana smiled as she caressed his face.

"Your face. It's healed." She said as he nodded his head.

"Leatherface escaped." He said as she nodded her head.

"Two men attacked you from behind, I didn't get a good look at them, but I thought you were dead." She said placing both her hands on his face. He nodded his head as he patted her back.

"I'm not dying yet." He said.

**Elsewhere on the Island**

It was quiet in this section of the island as two Tarkatans were sitting at their posts, making sure any unwanted visitors were killed. Suddenly a blue portal opened as a man fell out. The Tarkatans immediately got up as they walked toward him.

"Intruder! You will be punished for-AHHHH!" A chainsaw had come out of the Tarkatan's back as it ripped him in half. The other Tarkatan soon had a strange weapon in his face.

"Who are you?" he asked as the man smiled.

"Name's Ash, and this is my BOOMSTICK!" he said as he pulled the trigger.

**All right! There we go! As you can see, I've got Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Michael Myers, and Ash Williams here. Why? BECAUSE I WANTED TO! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
